My Brother, A Blue Ruff
by BuddyJack
Summary: Buttercup records in her diary tape of her life with her adopted brothers. If you read my two fanfics RowdyRuffs Redeemed and Bunny Returns, you'll be able to understand this better.


My Brother A Blue Ruff

Buttercup's P.O.V.

It's kind of wiered. You would think it's wiered too when you have three loving adobted brothers that used to be your enemies that hated you. For a long time, the RowdyRuff Boys had been fighting us, The PowerPuff Girls. It was really irritating to me that they wanted to get back on us for defeating them with just one simple smooch on the cheek. I get that it was humiliating to have just a soft single touch and then... POW! Your done for! They were just too stubborn to accept defeat, just because we threatened their 'man egos!' But hey, it was their own fault for doing a villain's bidding, and they were blinded by their pride. Plus, our kisses didn't technicaly blow them up, their immature belief in cooties and over-reatcion to us kissing them blew them up.

When Brick found that out, I could tell that he had major guilt beat him up inside, seeing that he was wanting revenge on us over what he did to himself. I could also feel anger and frustration in him too. He wasn't angry at us when Blossom told him that cooties don't exsist though. No. He became angry at Mojo and HIM. I think he's more upset with HIM who claimed to have given him cootie shots when it was actually some potion that makes them grow when ever we give some phycial affections or make them shrink when their laughed at or made fun of. I'm for sure that Brick is really, really ticked off at HIM for seeing him as meer tools that don't work properley, which means Brick's desire went from defeating me and my sisters to seeing just how immortal HIM really is.

Blossom kept on telling Brick that she understands that he's angry, but he has to control his temper that it will help him live longer. She kept on telling me that being angry all the time would make my life short too, which annoyes me, but it means that she cares for my health, which is good. Brick's hatred became redirected towards those two monsters... no, that one evil genius nut case, and that one wieredo of a monster for using him as a mindless animal.

What mad him confused was that Blossom said she was sorry that we blew them up with our kisses, before she told him that she learned that cooties are not real. That poor excuse for a father, Mojo must have made Brick and his brothers think that the only way to survive was to be nasty, rude, and disctructive. And HIM encouraged them to do that. And despite the fact that they only had little repect for both of their old father and new one, I think that they were worried since Mojo made them, he could destroy them. They must have felt the same way about HIM, seeing that he brought them back to life.

They must've been afraid that HIM was immensely powerful and he could easily take it away with just the flick of a claw if they were caught doing anything good. They tried to hide it by saying that "being heroes is boring!" when actually deep down, they were scared of having the word spread and HIM hearing it if anybody saw them do something good. Now, I think that the HIM could do anything, but I don't think everything. He claims that he creats monster, but really, he just takes people's greatest fears and make them come to life! So I think HIM would have to take their lives away phyicaly. He also said that he got the 'cootie vaccine off the internet. What a fraud, if you ask me! Still, he's serious when he gets disappointed. That HIM really didn't want his tools to be ruined, so he was trying to fix that, but it only made it worse for him! He made a big mistake of not removing their fear emotions.

And the time that Blossom' scary anger made Boomer cry really exposed the whole thing. I, at first, thought that it has to be a trick, but after Boomer beat a monster, everybody started to trust him more, and so did I, but my jealousy didn't show it. I was still being mean to him, and I still didn't forgive him for what he and his brothers did to me and my sisters, even after he did something good, yet he rescued me from Fuzzy. I said I was sorry and he and I became friends just like that.

As time went on, me and Boomer became close friends. He was like a little brother to me. And I swear, my heart was jumping with joy when I heard that the Professor wanted to adopt the RowdyRuff Boys. I think I was a little like Bubbles, thinking that there had to be some good with in some people, but unlike her, I'm not an open book of all of my beliefes. I had to wait and see. And sometimes I would think that maybe I'm wrong and should see it the way Blossom saw it at first. Call it plain stubborn, but I had to keep my guard up until I see complete and actual proof. And when it comes to trust, whenever I find out that somebodies been keeping secrets from me, I would get so mad that I would say somethings that I didn't mean to say.

Yeah, bottling up your feelings can cause consiqunces, so after that, it would be wise to feel guilty and apologize afterwards. That what happened when I found out that Boomer had recreated Bunny and kept it a secret from us. At first I thought that Boomer was trying to rub the fact that he could create a child better than me, when he actually had no idea that the last time Bunny was created, she was huge and hideous, and he just wanted to bring back a sister we lost.

I think Brick and Boomer are awsome brothers. Not that Butch isn't a good brother, at least his nutty behaviour isn't as dangerous as before. Now we see him as the fool of the family. His acts and way of humor would really irritate Blossom, it's like watching Bart and Lisa Simpson in a fight. Yeah, I find Blossom and Butch fighting hilarious, except if it gets serious, like they come at each other at full force. At least it means that me and Blossom fight less after the RowdyRuff Boys moved in. And Butch wouldn't like how easily I fooled him, I actually annoye him! This one time, when I had a football set for someone to kick, Butch would get ready to kick it, and right when he is about ot kick it, I would pull the ball away and he would slip and fall on his back. Yay me! Butch may not show it, but I think he's greatful to have me as a sister.

Brick learned to accept Blossom as a friend, and those two had been awsome best friends. Now-a-days, Brick and Blossom would comfort each other while going through depression, stress, or frustration, they would also help each other out. They may not agree to most things, but they treat each other with respect as if their co-leaders, which they are. It really amazes me that Brick used to hate Blossom with a passion, but all of a sudden, he's more gentle and more kind towards her. And thanks to Blossom, Brick is no longer as stupid as he was when he was a villain. Seeing Brick and Blossom having that gooey brother/sister relationship really warms my heart, and makes me want to cry, though I rarley get the chance to, especaily how tough I am.

Bubbles even now sees Brick as her hero. I think Brick was being in denial that he toughened up Bubbles and didn't know it. And I think he was also in denial that he was impressed of how Bubbles could take a punch in the eye, spit out a loogie, and eat a roach. I think he liked Bubbles more than Blossom, which would be obvious that even the most meanest villains can't deny themselves that they are content to one's cuteness. When Brick changed from bad to good, and moved into our family, he felt free to express his feelings towards Bubbles by creating himself as the... Kissy Monster and give her alot of kisses on the cheeck, or by attend to her tea partys in a bit of a reluctant way, or by calling her Bubble Pie, which I think is stupid yet cute, and she loves him very much for it. I would get in on the making her tickled by the kisses too by calling myself the Smooching Beast!

As for me... well... Don't tell anybody about this, but... when Brick had come to our house to become a better brother for Boomer... and after seeing that he regrets what he did to him... I felt sorry for him. Even befor then... I sort of had a crush on him. There, I said it! But that was before I thought of the fact that we were siblings. I didn't want to admit it to Blossom, because it would really give her a heart attack and make her pass out, but, I really look up to him, and I actuall felt sick doing that, but not anymore now. When he risked his life for us, I felt bad about calling him a horrible brother, he forgave me though so it's all good. Brick now has loads of fun with me and Boomer. We were like the human versions of Huey, Dewy, and Louie. Only the green one is female, and the blue one isn't as smart.

Brick would still tick me off, even when he doesn't mean to. Like one time, he went into the bathroom when I was in there by myself... taking a bath. He was blushing and couldn't get his eyes off me when he saw me naked in the water! I had to cover myself with the bath curtains as I started to punch him, but not hard enough to mess up his pretty face. After the mistakes he made to make me mad at him, he would always apologize for that screw up and I would forgive him and apologize for getting so mad. He may still be a short tempered jerk, but he's our short tempered jerk.

If you tell anybody I said that... I'll send you to the hospital! And I'll come visit you there... when no one is around...!

Despite that I look up to Brick, I think the adopted brother I love the most is the youngest of RowdyRuff Boys... Boomer. I know, Boomer loves Blossom more for being like a mother type of sister to him, and that he loves Bubbles too for being a kind, caring, and supporting sister to him, but he loves me for being a fun and adventerous sister. He would sometimes embarace me by being all chiken and hide behind either me, Blossom or Brick, and his goofy actions would cause some problems, but I love Boomer for being a brother that looks up to me as his hero. He does that to Brick too, even after all those mean things Brick used to do to Boomer. Brick had been an abusive jerk to Boomer, and the reasone Boomer never left his brothers is because he felt that he couldn't servive without them, until he started to become friends with me and my sisters. Brick didn't want to admit it... he was jealous of Blossom for being someone that Boomer would hang out with rather than with him.

I think that's another reasone why Brick sees HIM as his true greatest enemy, because of how HIM allows them to be naughty, Brick didn't think that bullying Boomer was no big deal, until he found out that Boomer had been hanging out with us because we were being friendley towards him, and I think he thought that he was about to turn against him. He thought that he since he was a villains, he would have the guts to kill even his own brother, but he learned the hard way that when your a child, human emotions are strong, meaning that when you come to a point where your going to kill somebody, you start to freak out and have second thoughts. And I think Brick didn't kill him is because Boomer is own flesh and blood, and he couldn't imagine how horribly different life would be without Boomer, and he didn't know that until Boomer came back the next day.

I was really glad that Brick is now a more better brother towards Boomer then before. I admire Boomer for being brave enough to say to Brick that he extremley hated all the times he picked on him. Brick must have thought that he was doing that to toughen him up, but what he was really doing was making Boomer hate him. That made Brick realy angry and frustrated. When me and my sisters started to show compassion towards him, he started realize what it means to express love. That made Brick want Boomer to know how sorry he was for all the pain he caused him. Blossom telling Boomer that the reason Brick couldn't kill him is because they were brothers and deep down, he loves him.

Seeing that Blossom believes that, he felt that he has to believe that too, so he forgave Brick for being a terrible brother and that got them to become sticker than tree sap. With my help, Brick would do anything to keep Boomer safe from bullies and bad people. Brick felt that he could defend himself and his brothers from him by having something like a cross in the house, which I think is clever. HIM always stays away from churches, which reminds me. I just could not believe how stupid we are to not know that Christian tools-of-the-trade were HIM's main weakness. His highest level of weakness, and a levle above his 'Mr. Quakers...!' Seriousley, I find that name rediculous...!

The day Blossom apologized to Boomer for making him cry made Boomer grow to like Blossom. And that 'like' turned into love when he started to spend time with Blossom. Blossom's friendship with Boomer had caused her to have strong feelings for Boomer. Now that Boomer is adopted, Blossom coudn't be any happier. She really grow to love that little blond so much, that it would shater her heart to dust if anything unthinkable happened to him like a car wreck, or a flood, or worst of all... cancer... Their relationship was so strong that not even a nuclear bomb would be able to destroy it. If ever they get caught in a strom, Blossom would be there to protect him.

Bubbles always thought that Boomer was cute, which I used to responed to her being wiered, until it became okay for me to call him cute too. I even tease the little guy by giving him a noogie and make him beg me to stop, even though he laughs in enjoyment, and I would say that 'I would not stop until you stop being cute, Boomer.' which he knows that I don't mean that, and that I would stop when I feel like it. Bubbles would drag Boomer into having tea parties with him, it's like she's his younger twin sister.

And I think I started to love him more when he brought back Bunny. You'd think I would be smart and think of it as a good thing whenI found out what he did, but instead, I nearly blew it and let the guilt of Bunny exploding come back to haunt me. Luckily, though, Boomer and Bunny were very forgivning, and I was very emotional when it comes to facing the person you hurt. Bunny, I think is more cuter and more smarter than when she was last created, and I had to thank Boomer a bunch for bringing Bunny back. He is a good brother.

Bunny is like a combination of me, Blossom, and Bubbles, which made her more better than all of us. Unlike me, Bunny tends to control her emotions, but she's not afraid to express it when she needs to, like when she's scared or angry. She doesn't get easily frustrated like Blossom, though she finds it real annoying to have boys that are evil flert with her. And unlike Bubbles, Bunny isn't as easy to manipulate, she feels that people who choose to enjoy doing bad things to others should be punished fairley depending on how serious the commited sins are. Andshe takes the big mistakes she made too seriousley, like if she yells something that we never expect her to say, she would feel shocked and guilty. She has to be the most kindest, and most funnest kid in Townsville, even Butch would hate it if she had to go away.

I love Bunny so much. She maybe really shy and easily scared, more than Bubbles too, but she's sweet and gentle, especially not wanting to crush things like the biggest pest of all, the roach, she would be gentle to it, just like the Professor. But when it comes to poisonous bugs, she would either run in fear or smash it immediatley. She is almost as smart as Blossom too. I was praying a great amout of thanks to the Lord for allowing her to be back to stay for a bit longer. Brick is a sucker for girls like her, but who could blame him? Bunny really loves Brick alot. She's lucky she didn't have to fight him when he was a bad guy. Blossom couldn't get any happier when she was able to hold Bunny in her arms again. Being the most cheerful one, Bubbles was the most happy to see Bunny again. Those two have a really strong relationship.

And since Boomer was the one who brought her back, he loves her so much. The Professor did ground him for being in the lab without him, but only for a day or two. Bunny loves Boomer more than anything else in the world, just like Bubbles does.

Boomer is just such an awesome brother! He may act like a big chiken, but for us, he knows he has to act brave and tough so that he wouldn't embarace us or disappoint us. Now me and Brick would tease him for being a rank lower than us, but whenever Boomer actually beats both of us in a game, we would get a bit jealous. It's like the pupil is surpassing the teachers. When Bunny was in trouble, me, Brick and Boomer would automatiley defend her at all costs, even if it cost us our lives to keep her safe from harm, like the time we tried to rescue Bunny from Mojo. Me Brick and Boomer were so angry that Mojo kidnapped Bunny that we all ganged up on him and nearly beat the living day light out of him. I think Brick was satisfied to get back at Mojo like that everytime they crossed paths.

Brick is even happy that Mojo disown him and his brothers as his sons, because that monkey has used them as tools long enough. Brick was so thankful to have the Professor as a dad instead. The boys were really happy to have a real dad. One that was far more better than the other two last ones they had. Brick and Boomer have great load of respect for the Professor for being as stricked and as forgiving as a parent should be. On our fishing trip, the Professor caught a boot while Brick caught the biggest catfish in the lake! The Professor was a bit jealous but mostly proud, like most parents are of their kids.

You know, I've just noticed something. You know how their are different elements of nature? Well it's kind of like Brick is Fire, Blossom is Ice, I'm Earth, Boomer's Electricity, Butch is Forest, Bubbles is Water, and Bunny is Wind. That's kinda cool.

So yeah. You can tell that this is one big happy family. The boys' hearts used to be two sizes too small, but we made them grow three sizes. And it wouldn't have been possible if Boomer didn't make Blossom so angry that she let it all out on him by saying horrible things about his bad ways and made him cry. And if she didn't feel guilty for making him cry and comforted him as a way of saying she's sorry that she hurt his feelings, Boomer would have never had wanted to be our friend.

It made me glad that we didn't have to soak them in Antidote-X so that they would be powerless and we can put them through some scare straight program. That would be hard, especaily for five-year-olds like them.

So Boomer, I want you to know that I am glad that you turned good and became my adopted brother. I'm really proud of you for turning from a mean stupid brat that didn't care who he hurts to a sweet little boy with common sense and doesn't want to hurt anybody, and for all the times you would try to do to impress me. You've inspired everybody in Townsville that there is good in most people, even in thoes who were created by a villain. And I forgive you and your brothers for all the bad things you've done to this city and everyone in it. I love you.

Normal P.O.V.

When Buttercup finished speaking through her diary tape, she put it in a secret place where no one could find it. Then, she felt someone hug her. She looked down and saw Boomer hugging her dearly as he said "I love you too."

Boomer's P.O.V.

Buttercup has always been a great sister. She and I may still fight each other sometimes when she is trying to fast talk her way out of things she trys to avoid doing due to laziness, but she would take the share of the blame. She would also scare me on special occasions, and around Halloween is one of the worst times, but she apologizes whenever I get mad at her for it. And that's why she is one of my many best friends, and probably the best big sister next to Blossom.

I was always scared that no one would ever forgive me after all the terrible things I've done... But Blossom started to be nice to me because when she saw me cry because of how scary she was when she's angry and all the crule things she said about me, she felt terrible and said sorry. She forgave me for being mean and that helped me see that being loved is okay and doing good is okay, and I shouldn't have to be afraid of people seeing me being weak, because love creates a strong army.

And if it weren't for Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles... Me and Brick wouldn't have became closer than we were before. The new family I have is the greatest thing I could ever ask for. And bringing Bunny back I think made this family even stronger, because everybody loves Bunny.

Buttercup hugged me back warmley as she said "You'll keep what I said just now a secret, woun't you?"

Yeah, I kind of heard almost everything she said in her diary. But when she said she loves me, I just couldn't help myself! I had to show her love back. She's a fun sister that helps Brick toughen me up. "Not a word." I responded.

"Good. Because I'll be kicking your butt if you did...!" She said in a cold vioce, making me nervous, which is her way of making me be smart to not make people ticked off. I am now very scared of making her mad, which Brick thinks the girls are cute when they get mad. Buttercup once asked if She was scary to me. I only think her anger is scary, I don't think she's scary in everyway... I told her that I think she's as pretty as Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny. She gave me a punch in the sholder for calling her pretty, then she hugged and kissed me on the cheek for saying she's pretty.

"I prosmise, I won't tell anybody." I assured her. I wasn't very good at keeping secrets, but I do my best.

"I'm starving. Wanna get something?" Buttercup asked me.

She knows that I couldn't resist fast food. Hey, I'm five years old! I looked up to Buttercup in excitment saying "Yeah! McDonald's sounds good!"

"Alright, let's head there!" She said as we flew out the window and into the city.

**(R&R)**


End file.
